Be mines forever
by vixen1991
Summary: Mr Hook and Rikku have been together for a while and Mr Hook thinks that it's time to take thier relationship to the next level...or at less tries too.this is for Rey Zala.Mr Hook x Rikku.


BE MINES FOREVER

Hi everyone it's me again and I'm doing another MAR one-shot but this time the pairing is Mr Hook and Rey Zala's Rikku.

And of cause this story is for Rey Zala, so I hope you'll like it.

This story takes place after the defect of the vampires in "Rolan's curse" and Rikku and Mr Hook are living together and Mr Hook diciedes it's time to take the relasonship to the next level...or at less trieds to.

Now let's start the story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was another perfect day, the sun was shining, the birds were singing and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky.

A pretty girl with blonde hair and pink eyes sighed as she layed on the ground and stared at the sky, her mind on her boyfriend the former Chess Piece Mr Hook.

The girl's name was Rikku and she smiled as she remembered the trouble Mr Hook went though to win her over but in the end he had won (Quite easily at that too.)

But as Rikku layed there, she didn't hear footsteps approching until a shadow fell over her and looking up saw a man dressed like a sailor with brown hair and a rather long nose looking down at her.

Rikku smiled even more when she saw it was Mr Hook.

Mr Hook smiled back at her "I was wandering where you got to Rikku." he said as Rikku got up.

Rikku giggled "I've been here the whole time, silly." she said, placing a hand on Mr Hook's cheek, rubbing it.

Mr Hook nodded and wrapped his arms around Rikku and pulled her into a deep kiss.

After a minute the pair pulled away and Mr Hook rubbed his fingers over Rikku's cheek "Let's go home now." Mr Hook said.

Rikku nodded "Ok." she said and holding hands, the pair went back home, but unknown to Rikku, Mr Hook had something dirty on his mind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they got back home, Mr Hook turned to Rikku and wrapped his arms around her.

Rikku raised her eyebrows "What are you thinking now Mr Hook?" she asked.

Mr Hook smirked "Well...I was thinking that maybe...it was time to take this relasonship to the next level, if you know what I mean." he said, hugging Rikku closer to him.

And before Rikku could react, Mr Hook slammed his lips against hers and forced his tongue into her mouth, while his hand had gone up her shirt.

_Oh no you don't!_ Rikku thought as she placed her hands on his belly and started tickeling him.

Mr Hook stopped the kiss, pulled his hand out and started laughing as Rikku kept on tickleing him "Stop! Rikku, please! Stop! I give up! I give up!!" Mr Hook mangered to get out between his laughs.

Rikku stopped and smirked at him "Well that's what you get for being a naughty boy." she said, as Mr Hook struggled to catch his breath.

Mr Hook gulped and rubbed the sweat off his face as Rikku stood there "I'm sorry Rikku, it's just that I had a sudden need to kiss you and make lo-" he was cut off by Rikku.

"Not yet Mr Hook, I told you that a million times already." she said as Mr Hook lowed his head.

"Aww...but Rikku, I really do love you and I wanna prove it." he said.

Rikku sighed and bringing a hand up, lifted his chin up and looked him in the eye "I know Mr Hook, but you have to wait, I mean you can't just rush into things, you know." she said.

Mr Hook sighed as Rikku walked away _Man! How can I make love to her if she won't let me? I mean we've been together for ages and it really isn't fair! _Mr Hook thought, taking his hat off and ranning a hand though his hair.

_I guess I'll try again later. _Mr Hook thought as he went to get himself something to eat.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rikku sighed as she layed on the bed, her mind on Mr Hook again _Maybe I shoudn't have been so strict, I mean I know he loves me deeply but I don't want to rush into things like this._ she thought.

A knocking at the door made her look up and a minute later it opened, reveling it to be Mr Hook.

Rikku tilted her head slithly "Is there something wrong Mr Hook?" she asked as he walked over to her.

Mr Hook shrugged his shoulders "No I guess not." he said, standing near the bed and sighing deeply.

Rikku blinked before reaching over and placing her hand on Mr Hook's cheek "There is something wrong, isn't there?" she asked.

Mr Hook sighed again before he sat down on the bed next to Rikku.

"Mr Hook?" she asked, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him into a hug.

Rikku sighed as she started rubbing his back, relaxing slithly tense musules.

Mr Hook sighed but as Rikku rubbed his back, a pervert idea popped into his head and he smiled evilly.

Without warning, Mr Hook leaned up and kissed her deeply, pushing her down on the bed.

_Now let's finsh what I started _Mr Hook thought as he layed on top of Rikku and forcing his tongue into her mouth.

Rikku sighed deeply and wrapped her one of her arms around his waist while her other hand started to grope his backside slithly _This...this feels sooo good! But why is my mind telling me to stop? _Rikku thought as Mr Hook started to unzip her shirt.

Mr Hook smirked as he felt Rikku move her hand from his backside to his belt and started tugging at it _So she does want to do this...good. _he thought as he started to pull down the zipper on her shirt.

But suddenly, Rikku's eyes snapped open _What am I doing?! I told him no!! _she thought as she stopped the kiss and pushed Mr Hook off her.

Mr Hook looked at her in suprise "Rikku why do you-" but he didn't get to finsh as Rikku slapped him on the cheek...hard.

Mr Hook cried out in pain and placed a hand on his now swollen red cheek and looked at her "W-what was that f-for?" he asked, his voice trembling as Rikku glared at him.

"It was for being a sneaky dirty little pervert!" she snapped at him, making him whimper.

Mr Hook lowed his head "I'm sorry Rikku, it's just that I coundn't help myself..I..." he coundn't finsh as tears started flowing down his face and he looked away.

Rikku's eyes winden as she relised she had hurted him and she reached over and pulled him back over to her and hugged him tightly "I'm sorry Mr Hook, I didn't mean to hurt you." she said as Mr Hook whimpered and looked up at her, tears still flowing down his face.

"R-really?" he asked as Rikku rubbed her hand over his cheek softly "Yes." she said.

Mr Hook sighed and rubbed the rest of the tears away, looked at her and smiled "Thank you." he said.

Rikku nodded before she smirked "But don't do that again, unless I say so, ok?" she asked.

Mr Hook nodded "Ok." he said.

He then looked out the window and saw that night had setted.

Mr Hook looked back at her and sighed "Well if we can't make love, can we sleep together?" he asked.

Rikku looked at him before giggling "Is that a trick question? Of couse you can sleep with me." she said and Mr Hook smiled.

"Thanks." he said as both he and Rikku took off thier shoes and got ready to get into bed when suddenly Rikku got in front of him and started to unbotton his shirt.

Mr Hook stared at her "Uhh...Rikku? What are you doing?" he asked as Rikku started to undo his belt.

Rikku smiled "Well it's a hot night and you might have truble sleeping." she said as she took his shirt off and reveling a impressive torso.

Mr Hook blushed and Rikku giggled again "Come on you! Let's go to bed." she said and pulled him into the bed and snuggled close to him.

"Rikku?" he asked.

Rikku looked at him "Yes Mr Hook?" she asked.

Mr Hook frowned before asking "Do you love me?"

Rikku stared at him before smiling and leaning up, kissed him softly before aswering "Of couse I do Mr Hook and Ialways will."

Mr Hook smiled and nodded as Rikku yawned and closed her eyes, falling asleep.

Mr Hook sighed as he looked out the window.

He had everything he ever wanted, he had a life, he had friends but most of all he had Rikku.

Life was perfect...for both of them.

THE END

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay!!! I'm done!!!

About time too!!

Anyway like I said before this story was Rey Zala.

So I hope you'll like this and I will get another story up as soon as I can.

bye.


End file.
